The shortcut
by The sexy chickpeas
Summary: Marvin leads the squad to subway using a shortcut...long story short they get lost, and izzie and Naomi run into an old friend. Will they make it back in time for the bell?
1. Chapter 1

I'm so hungryyy!" Izzie whined. It was almost lunch and me and her accompanied by Ashley, Denis, Grayson and Marvin were simply doing nothing. This is what happens when everyone is done their work: we sit around and do NOTHING. "Chill out Iz! Lunch is in 5 so where should we go?" I ask. Every Friday our school gives us an hour of freedom to venture out Into the "dangerous" (according to our dumb principal) streets of our little town to eat lunch. It sucks that it's only an hour but hey, better than nothing. "I want KFC!" Grayson shouted. Everyone groaned in response. "Disgusting! What about pizza?" Ashley asked. "No we had that last week... And the week before that." I inquired, which happened to be true, due to that fact that the pizza place was only about 3 minutes away. "Ooh! Subway!" Peter yelled as a suggestion, and everyone shrugged, which in our group's language meant, "yeah sure". "Won't that take too long to walk there and back, I mean what if we don't make it?" Ashely questioned. She had a good point, it was about a 20 minute walk there and back, plus waiting in line, and eatin- "I know a short cut!" Marvin exclaimed, interrupting my train of thought. "Oh god". Izzie chuckled. "No, seriously guys, it will take us like 3 minutes!" Marvin resumed. We all looked at him a bit questioningly, wondering if he actually knew one or not. Finally, Denis spoke up. "Eh why not? It's not like we're gonna get lost or anything." The bell rings and we dismiss ourselves, grab the money and Sprint out the door following Marvin. It was a nice day out and pretty hot so I only had shorts and a t-shirt on, so I could hear the quarters and nickels jiggle in my pocket. Marvin lead us down a hill, around a few corners, and finally on into a gravel pathway that looked pretty serene yet sketchy... Grayson paused at the entrance. "You sure about this buddy, cause maybe we should just go the other way I mean-". "Stop being such a chicken! Get your ass in here!" Denis shouted, from on the pathway. "Shut up he's braver than you!" Izzie called to Denis. "Whatever, you coming or not?" I ask Grayson. He lets out a huff and continued with the rest of us. I can hear the wind rushing in my ears and I focus on the trees ahead of us.. Wait trees? Why are we going into the forest? "Since when is this forest here?" Denis calls out in question. Which is a dumb thing to ask, because a.) Heigha forest has probably been here for like, hundreds of years, b.) so has Denis and c.) our town is small... Minus the large forest in it.

"You moron!" Peter laughs, "it's been here for years, this is Heigha forest, we are just entering at a different spot, duh." He continued. "Oh". Denis says, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Still are you sure this is the way, it really doesn't seem like a shortcut to m-". "GRAYSON!" We all shout in sync. "Calm your titties man!" Marvin says, patting him on the shoulder. Grayson slinks away at the touch, making us all laugh. "Shoot! It's been 10 minutes already, lets go!" Ashley explained, looking at her watch. "Into ze forest!" I say with a funny accent (that annoys Izzie lol) and I run into the trees, followed by the group.


	2. Thanks Marvin

Everywhere I looked there were trees, "Marvin, are you sure you know where you're going?" I asked after 3 minutes of wandering aimlessly all the trees looked the same, and if we turned around we'd probably just be going in circles. He didn't answer. "Marvin!" Izzie shouted trying to get his attention. "I swear I did. They said all I had to do was just walk straight then veer last then take a sharp turn right at the hut and then-" "oh my god! I'm gonna die in a forest! Hold on lets do a head count so we know if someone gets abducted or missing. Me, Izzie, Naomi, Marvin, Denis, Ashley. 6 ok. Oh my god! I'll never see Peter again or my parents or anybody I ever knew and/or loved !" "GRAYSON!" We all shouted in unison silencing him. "Marvin are you sure you got us lost?" Denis asked kind of testy. "Well not exactly, lost," he answered "more like on an adventure!" He said trying to cover up his tracks "MARVIN!" Ashley yelled. Grayson crumbled and sat against the tree his head in his hands. "I'm gonna kill you!" Denis yelled. "Denis!" Izzie protested. Marvin took off in a sprint straight ahead. Denis started running after him. Izzie and went in a sprint after them trying to stop them. Ashley stayed trying to get Grayson to move. "STOP!" I shouted to them I could see a clearing up ahead and Denis was catching Marvin. When shockingly Marvin stopped at the beginning of the clearing. Denis did the same. "Guys," Denis called "you better come see this..." Izzie and I made it to the clearing too. "What the..." She started. Not long after that we heard Ashley and Grayson calling. "over here!" I shouted not moving my eyes from the sight in front of me. "Is that..?" "Yes." I stated. "It's the hut..." Marvin stated. "It looks like someone lives there," I commented at the clothes hanging up." "We're gonna get murdered!" Grayson shrieked. "Are they still there?" Denis asked. "No, I went for a walk but now I'm back," we all slowly turned around to the female voice behind us. Ok now I'm scared.


End file.
